1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waiter signaling device and more particularly pertains to a device which may be used to signal a waiter for service.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices which can be used to signal a waiter for service is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of signaling a waiter for service are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,764 to Frezieres, U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,491 to Dotson, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,571 illustrate devices used to signal a waiter for service. Each device includes an illumination means coupled to a freestanding base.
Other patents that illustrate components generally related to the invention are U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,707 to Peters and U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,111 to Sloan et al. Each device includes an apparatus for monitoring the status of requests for waiter service.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a waiter signaling device that minimizes the space required for its use on a table, maintains its relative position on a table even when the table is bumped or moved, and contains an integral power supply that may be coupled to different tables in a variety of ways, enabling the power supply to be hidden from view, and enabling the signaling device to be used in areas where commercially supplied electrical power is not available.
In this respect, the waiter signaling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of signaling a waiter for service.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved waiter signaling device which can be used to signal a waiter for service. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.